


Снег и зелень

by NeriM



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeriM/pseuds/NeriM
Summary: AU, где до встречи со своей родственной душой человек живет в определенных погодных условиях.





	1. Снег

Дэрил привык к этому. Со временем находиться среди по-летнему одетых людей в куртке и толстовке становится нормальным. Скидывать с одежды снег, заходя в помещения, зная, что для других он не существует. Круглый год пить кофе, пытаясь согреться, и проживать всю жизнь, словно в вечной зимней спячке. Знать, что такое дождь, листья на деревьях, насекомые, слякоть, тепло солнца и купание в реке только из описаний в книгах и рисунков Джудит. Дэрил правда привык.  
Но ему уже сорок восемь, и все, чему он может порадоваться, так это улыбкам детей своих друзей и их счастью. Потому что после сорока, если ты так и не встречаешь свою родственную душу, твоя погода начинает убивать тебя. Дэрил не помнит, когда в последний раз видел, как снег блестит на солнце не хуже алмазов, что Мэрл выкрал у Андреа, когда все они познакомились. Он помнит лишь, что в его день рождения, в январские каникулы, было необычно тепло и темнело многим позднее, чем обычно. Но теперь небо все время пасмурное, а в шесть часов становится непроглядно черным. Холод пробирает до костей, как бы тепло он ни был одет, стоит выйти на улицу, а в помещении не помогает согреться даже камин, к которому он подвинул свою импровизированную кровать-матрас.  
Дэрил даже перестал убирать украшения – его дом застыл в состоянии Рождества, как он сам в вечных метелях. Когда он нашел семью, когда Рик, Кэрол и остальные показали ему, что такое Рождество, Диксон оказался в восторге от этого праздника. Его не смутило, что мечты о человеке, который если и не откроет ему, какое бывает Счастливое Рождество, то покажет, каким бывает мир в другие времена года, вернулись. Эта дурацкая надежда теплилась в его душе десять лет, пока его круг общения становился больше. Но в сорок лет, шестого января, в его день рождения впервые пошел снег. И тогда Дэрил решил, что пора смириться. Сейчас он действительно смирился.

Пол отказывался верить статистике, которую приводил Алекс. Несчастные пятьдесят процентов людей, что встречались с кем-то до встречи со своей родственной душой, его не интересовали. Ровиа не собирался становиться одним из них. Он объездил почти все штаты, думая о том, как ему повезло – лето казалось не самым плохим временем года, в котором можно было «застрять». И о том, каким может оказаться его человек, его душа. Будет ли он называть его Иисусом, как остальные, или предпочтет звать по имени? Пол хотел, чтобы это оказался второй вариант.  
Раньше он любил сидеть на верандах разных кафе, где ему было не так жарко, пить сок и загорать, осматривая округу. Он был рад тому, что имел. Насекомые, птицы, возможность не носить теплую одежду и есть шоколадное мороженое столько, сколько влезет. Но время шло, люди вокруг менялись, а погода оставалась неизменной. Ему тридцать четыре, и впервые за всю свою жизнь он не хочет путешествовать и знакомиться с новыми людьми. Потому что есть одна неопровержимая статистика, которой нельзя не верить. Доказанная поколениями людей до него: родственные души находят друг друга с двадцати до тридцати лет, некоторые до сорока. После сорока не находит никто.  
Пол селится в самом мирном городе, который знает, в Александрии. Он празднует свой день рождения дома, потому что у большинства, кто нашел свою душу и даже завел семью, сейчас зима. Ему не хочется раздражать людей своим видом, но Ровиа становится безумно зол на своего человека. Потому что не похоже, чтобы тот искал его.

Поначалу его друзья всячески сводничали, знакомя Дэрила с разными девушками. Бет, прежде чем уехать в колледж, упорно таскала его в музеи, театры, на выставки и фестивали, словом, любое людное место. Девушка верила, что встреча с душой происходит именно так – неожиданно и романтично, посреди шумной толпы. Когда ты видишь этого человека и понимаешь, что погода меняется. Диксон не знал, так ли это, пока брат не рассказал. Они пили в мастерской в конце рабочего дня, Мэрл разоткровенничался и выдал целую лекцию о том, как менялась его погода.  
\- Я даже не понял, что это из-за неё. Радовался, что сраный дождь перестал лить круглые сутки. А потом закрутилось, она уволилась, Мишонн нашла ей новую работу, и я думал: хрена ли? Какого она со мной? – Мэрл отпил из бутылки, прервавшись, и по-доброму усмехнулся. – Потом дошло, когда замерзать начал и листья свалились с деревьев окончательно. Узнал, что её трясло…  
Дэрил слушал его и решил сказать сейчас, пока брат пьян. Пока был сам пьян и готов сказать.  
\- Я по парням, Мэрл.  
Он ожидал удара и осуждения, пренебрежения, как от отца и матери в детстве. Но брат только криво улыбнулся и закинул руку ему на плечо. Он заржал в голос, пьяно стискивая его в объятиях.  
\- А ты думал, я не знал, Дариэлла?! Да старина Мэрл давно все про тебя знал!  
Утром он рассказал Кэрол. Она смотрела на него любящим взглядом, какой он всегда хотел получить от своей матери, и улыбалась. В отличие от Мэрла она не знала, но сказала, что гордится им. Сейчас её поцелуи в лоб – все, что осталось у Диксона от семейной ласки.  
Дэрил надевает идиотский свитер Мэрла под кожанку, когда холод начинает сдавливать горло, а метель ревет не переставая. Он скучает по брату больше, чем по кому-либо из тех, кого они потеряли во время лихорадки.

Это самое трудное на новом месте. Пережить эти взгляды. Не те, которые люди бросают на него, когда узнают, что он гей. А взгляды полные жалости, когда они понимают, что ты ещё не нашел своей родственной души. Пол ловит на себе эти взгляды и терпит всю первую неделю работы. В пятницу под конец занятий он понимает, что, несмотря на всю свою разумность, уже готов разбить что-нибудь. Чтоб со звоном и осколками, блестящими в траве. Он медленно вдыхает и выдыхает, когда одна из его учениц трогает его за руку со словами «Ты ещё встретишь его».  
\- Так достает это, правда?  
Мэгги, единственная девушка, во взгляде которой не было жалости, легонько бьет его кулаком в бок и улыбается.  
\- Не разделяешь их мнений?  
\- Все произойдет в нужное время. - Девушка пожимает плечами, забирая свою спортивную сумку со скамьи.  
Когда через пару тренировок она приглашает его пройтись, показать город, Ровиа легко соглашается. Они ходят по улицам, и Мэгги не кажется смущенной тем, что она в пальто и в перчатках, а он в футболке и шортах. Вечер заканчивается тем, что девушка знакомит его со своим сыном и мужем. Пол щурится от солнца, глядя на них, и надевает очки, прежде чем распрощаться.  
Алекс звонит ему в этот вечер по пьяни, извиняется. Ставя вентилятор на среднюю мощность и направляя его в сторону кровати, Пол говорит вымученное: «Я простил». Ровиа с удовольствием слушал бы бредни своей души раз в месяц, а не совесть старого друга- воздыхателя, пробужденную алкоголем. Они оба до сих пор одиноки, но Пол знает, что поступил верно.  
Он сбрасывает звонок, ложится звездой на кровати, невольно начиная мечтать. Об объятиях, вечерах вдвоем, поцелуях. Может быть, маленьких милых детках… Ровиа желает своей родственной душе сильнейший проливной ливень и слякоть.

Дэрил слушает болтовню Бет о девчачьих проблемах и практике, закутываясь в одеяло и шерстяной плед. В его квартире дубак, а на улице белым-бело от вьюги, что не утихает в ночи. Он пьет уже шестую чашку чая и думает сменить его на ликер, оттягивая поход в туалет до последнего. Диксону кажется, что у него даже глаза мерзнут.  
\- Эм, Дэрил… - Девушка на экране планшета неожиданно затихает, поджимая губы и смотря куда-то вниз, возможно на свои руки. – Я встретила тут кое-коего месяц назад.  
\- Да?  
\- Да. Его зовут Ноа, и… он славный.  
\- Посмотрим, как он будет охотиться.  
Грин смеется и не говорит больше ничего об этом парне, рассказывая о кольцах с черепами, которые видела в магазине, и возвращаясь к рассказу о дипломе. Диксон все же говорит ей: «Поздравляю», прежде чем они прощаются и он вырубает планшет.  
Его пальцы мелко дрожат от холода, когда он достает сигареты. Дэрил курит, слушая шум ветра за окном, и прикидывает, дотянет ли до пятидесяти.

Они начинают гулять по городу каждую пятницу. К ним присоединятся ещё одна девушка - Энид. У неё есть предпосылки, но уже сейчас видно, что борьба - это не для неё. Как тренер Пол не может ей это сказать, но говорит как друг, пока они прячутся от неожиданного дождя в торговом центре, чтобы Мэгги не пришлось ходить с ними под зонтом.  
\- Я знаю. - Энид машет перед своим лицом листовкой кафе, будто опахалом. Её погода - душное лето. - Это для меня, знаешь? Не все парни уважают твой выбор. Дождаться своей родственной души.  
Ровиа знает. Но совершенно не хочет вспоминать об Алексе сейчас.  
Втроем они ходят по магазинам, и задор Мэгги, решившей уже сейчас купить подарки для своей семьи на праздники, оказывается заразителен.  
Пол тащит их в один из магазинов одежды, показывая на черное строгое пальто и кожаную куртку с запахом и огромными молниями на карманах. Девушки одобряют его выбор и побуждают померить обе вещи. Это происходит спонтанно, пара шутливых фраз, и он уже стоит в пальто, по словам Мэгги слишком легком, чтоб носить его даже осенью, и смотрит на себя в зеркало. Ему не так жарко в нем, как он ожидал, ткань мягкая и приятная на ощупь. Пальто сидит на нем, будто было для него сшито. Пол думает, что не станет ждать свою душу, отказывая себе в маленьких шалостях.  
Цены кусаются, но Ровиа покупает это пальто, со вздохом прощаясь с кожаной курткой, также подошедшей ему.

Мэгги твердит о знакомстве с её новыми друзьями постоянно. Она гордо показывает всем фотографии с тренировок и обещает привести Иисуса и Энид на пикник. Она вскидывает ногу, упираясь ей в грудь Гленна, чтоб продемонстрировать свою растяжку.  
\- У меня плохо получается, но скоро я смогу так же.  
Дэрил смотрит на фотографию бьющего по воздуху прямой ногой парня и думает, что это совершенно идиотское имя. У него огромная копна волос и ухоженная борода. Диксон подкалывает Ри, что её тренер скорее бездомный, если одеть его правильно. Девушка смеется. Прошло много лет, и он может шутить на эту тему, хоть и знает, как это - быть бездомным.

Мэгги приглашает их на пикник, показывая фото своих друзей. Она поясняет, что вместе они прошли огонь и воду, поэтому считают себя семьей. Пол сначала думает отказаться: он не готов к такому количеству людей, каждому из которых придет в голову спросить о времени года или поговорить о родственных душах.  
Но вечером ему снова звонит Алекс, и Ровиа не берет трубку. Он меняет номер на следующий же день и выясняет у Мэгги, будет ли алкоголь на пикнике и что стоит с собой принести. К его облегчению девушка присылает ему стандартный "осенний" список предметов и не уточняет, что стоило бы захватить конкретно ему.

По традиции Дэрил покупает для себя в этот день самый крепкий и ядреный алкоголь. Стоит прийти на поляну, где Аарон и Эрик уже расстелили одеяла и приготовили мангалы для барбекю, он открывает первую бутылку водки, усаживаясь в углу и укрываясь принесенным с собой шерстяным одеялом. Снег валит сегодня не меньше, чем обычно, но хотя бы не метель. Диксон здоровается кивком со всеми, кто приходит. Постепенно его начинает отпускать, организм охлаждается, и он может снять с себя одеяло и куртку. К этому времени приезжают Граймсы, и Джудит сразу же тащит его играть в догонялки. Он перестает замечать мороз и обращать внимание на пар изо рта, когда девочка валит его на землю и пытается щекотать сквозь толстовку, радостно визжа. Дэрил берет малютку на руки и идет знакомиться с новыми друзьями Мэгги. Джудит держит его за щеки, пока они идут, и целует в нос, говоря, что она его греет.

Пол приходит на поляну под руку с Энид. Шумная толпа реагирует на них не сразу, Мэгги и Гленн знакомят их с каждым по отдельности. Ровиа понимает, что зря переживал, когда видит, что на одетую в легкое платье Энид реагируют совершенно спокойно. Но ему становится немного жаль, когда она остается разговаривать с парнем в шляпе шерифа. Это эгоистично, и Пол старается забыть об этом, а также о том, что почти все были семьями и с детьми.  
Последним Мэгги знакомит его с мужчиной, держащим на руках девочку со светлыми, почти золотистыми волосами.  
\- Это Дэрил и…  
\- Боевая малышка! – Девочка вскидывает руки вверх, хохоча, когда Мэгги тянется, чтоб забрать её себе на руки и поцеловать.  
\- У тебя очень милая дочь.  
Дэрил глухо смеется, доставая сигареты и зажигалку из кармана.  
\- Её отец Рик. – Дерил щурится, будто солнце, светящее в спину Ровиа, и ему слепит глаза. – Та девчонка тебе тоже не сестра, а?  
Теперь смеется Пол, оглядываясь на Энид.  
\- Нет. Не сестра.  
Ровиа смотрит на широкие плечи, думая, что этот человек вызывает в нем интерес. Он спешит быстрее выпить, чтобы иметь повод снять пальто, в котором становилось жарче с каждой секундой. Пока большинство ест мясо, он в итоге сидит на пледе с Мишонн и Джудит. Девушка расспрашивает его о путешествиях, пока девочка заплетает ему косички. Взгляд Пола постоянно возвращается к Дэрилу и его широким плечам, что ходит между людьми, уделяя всем внимание. Впервые он думает, что мог бы позволить себе флирт и, может быть, пару невинных поцелуев. Родственной души или пары рядом с мужчиной нет…  
Пол оказывается сильно разочарован, когда к концу вечера Гленн и Рик уводят не держащегося на ногах мужчину домой. Ещё один Алекс ему не нужен.

Дэрил начинает думать, что до пятидесяти все же не дотянет. Он продает байк их постоянному клиенту и его парню. Мальчишка, хотя Диксон знает, что эти двое ровесники, угощает его ядреным кофе из своего термоса, пока они ждут, чтобы мужчина закончил осматривать свой новый байк. У парня огромные карие глаза, которые жутко напоминают Дэрилу о новом друге Мэгги. В реальности борода и волосы делали образ мужчины мягким, а зеленые светлые глаза сбивали с толку. Было видно, что ему давно уже не двадцать, но конкретный возраст Диксон так и не определил. Тридцать пять? Тридцать восемь? Для сорока у Иисуса мало морщин и много физической силы. Хотя это Дэрил списывает на то, что тот нашел родственную душу. Парень был одет по-осеннему, пока не напился.  
Диксон идет домой, сгибаясь под натиском бьющего в лицо ветра и снега. Бандана, закрывающая часть его лица, быстро мокнет от дыхания и деревенеет от холода. Когда он достигает квартиры, его мелко трясет, а пальцы не слушаются. Он стоит, прижавшись лбом к входной двери, пытаясь попасть ключом в замочную скважину. Это получается раза с пятого.  
Уже в квартире, лежа вплотную к огню в камине, Дэрил заходится кашлем. Легкие сводит болью, ему кажется, что он выкашляет собственный язык. Он ожидает увидеть кровь на ладони, которой прикрывает рот. Ему становится тепло и хорошо, даже несмотря на то, что сил не остается и очень хочется спать. Позвонив Кэрол, он решает сказать, что, кажется, ему нужен шарф и верхняя одежда потеплее.

Пустая кухня, на которую он смотрит, стоя в дверном проеме, заставляет его сердце сжаться. Пол готов, словно в детстве, заплакать от ощущения одиночества, к которому, казалось, привык. Ему снился сон, в котором кто-то готовил ему домашнее мороженное, стоя у стола. Этот кто-то был с широкими плечами, короткими русыми волосами, обнаженный по пояс и, по ощущениям во сне, родной для Ровиа. В реальности его кухня была пуста, а образ, приснившийся ему, принадлежал человеку, который был одет по погоде. Но друг Мэгги не желал покидать его мысли уже которую неделю после пикника.

Его растирают, укутывают в одеяла, плед, кормят чем-то сладким и поют огненным чаем. В перерывах между сном и чаепитиями он таскается в туалет, пьет куриный бульон и меряет температуру. С ним все время кто-то из семьи, и каждый запрещает ему курить. Рик даже успевает его отчитать за халатность по отношению к собственному организму. Дэрил не отвечает ему: какая разница умереть, заметенным долбаным снегом от холода или от простуды. Такие, как он, доживают максимум до пятидесяти шести. Ему недолго осталось.  
Кэрол приезжает к нему вместе с Шивой. Тигрица устраивается рядом с ним, и её тело кажется ему лучше грелки и камина. Он понимает, что выздоровел, когда снова начинает мерзнуть. Метель за окном не перестает идти с дня его болезни.  
Мэгги приезжает один раз: она не может надолго оставлять Хэршела, которого надо кормить. Девушка смотрит на то, как он медленно ест бульон, грея лицо над паром, и спрашивает спокойно:  
\- Ты смирился?  
\- Давно.  
\- Ты хочешь жить?  
Её голос дрогнул, но внешне девушка осталась невозмутима. Дэрил не стал смотреть на неё. Он наклонил голову, шмыгнув носом, и пожал плечами. Мэгги ничего не ответила и больше не задавала вопросов, лишь пересела ближе и обняла его.

Погода Ровиа, кажется, начала сходить с ума. Рубеж сорока лет ещё далеко, но солнце жарит неимоверно. На тренировке, которую снимает на телефон сломавшая ногу Энид, ему приходится остаться в одних шортах. Под конец тренировки он чувствует себя уставшим и вымотанным. Больше всего ему хочется упасть на кровать дома и проспать до утра под вентилятором.

Дэрилу уже не так плохо, и семья постепенно перестает дежурить с ним. В день, когда с утра никто не приходит, Диксон даже расстраивается. Он так привык быть окруженным заботой, душевным теплом. Тем, что его родственная душа не могла ему дать ввиду своего отсутствия.  
Дэрил ходит по дому в свитере Мэрла и прикидывает, стоит ли открыть магазин сегодня или подождать до завтра. Он курит, убирает дом, иногда сморкаясь, пьет травяной настой Моргана, что и правда смягчает боль в горле. В итоге он решает поспать ещё пару часиков, а магазин открыть завтра.  
Но, проснувшись, он обнаруживает, что его трясет в ознобе, до стука зубов и тяжелого дыхания. Аарон и незнакомый мужчина над ним, склонившись, пытаются удержать его в одном положении, пока Диксон мечется на кровати. Он не может понять, жарко ему или холодно, в глазах темные точки. А голос Аарона, сообщившего в телефон: "Возобновляем дежурства", кажется идущим издалека. И все это ни черта не похоже на простуду.

Ровиа вытирает пот с лица, незаметно стараясь отереть живот. После тренировки он впервые, как и его ученицы, идет в раздевалку, чтобы принять душ. Но даже после он чувствует жар и духоту. Пол заканчивает сушить волосы, когда к нему подбегает уже одетая в пальто Мэгги.  
\- Боже, прости, мне крайне неудобно просить тебя, но у Хэршела колики, а Энид учится с утра. И никто не сможет отпроситься или поменяться со мной днем...  
Ровиа берет взволнованную девушку за плечи, успокаивающе сжимая, и заглядывает в глаза.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Дэрил заболел, я должна была посидеть с ним сегодня и завтра. Ты не мог бы заменить меня? Я напишу тебе адрес и предупрежу Эрика. Только одни сутки!  
Пол чувствует болезненный укол в сердце, но подставлять Мэгги ему не хочется. Он болел лишь однажды, но даже летом простуда не казалась приятной. Что говорить об осени.  
Он едет по адресу, который девушка написала ему, думая: почему этот Эрик не отпросился со своей работы? Если твоя душа серьезно болеет, так, что с ней нужно сидеть, ухаживать, достаточно принести справку от врача и тебе дадут отгул или отпуск. Так почему человек Дэрила просит сидеть с ним других? Почему не проводит с ним время, отсутствуя на пикнике, где была, по словам Мэгги, почти вся их семья? Уже стоя перед дверью в квартиру, Ровиа решает, что это не его дело. И что он может быть крайне предвзят, учитывая желания и фантазии, героем которых почему-то стал Дэрил.  
Открывший ему дверь Эрик оказывается высоким, стройным и прилежным. Он дает краткую инструкцию: паста на плите, больного накормить, мерить температуру и ни в коем случае не открывать окна. Пол кивает, радуясь, что захватил себе бутылку воды в магазине по дороге.  
Только когда дверь за Эриком закрывается, Ровиа понимает: мужчина не живет со своей родственной душой. В прихожей нет других вещей, кроме кожанки Дэрила и его ботинок.

Диксон шмыгает носом, поедая пасту Эрика и поглядывая на осматривающего дом нового друга Мэгги. Тот медленно обходит кухню, разглядывая ель, украшения, свечи... И глаза парня кажутся ещё больше и ярче от того восторга, что таится во взгляде.  
\- Никогда не украшал дом?  
Мужчина пожимает плечами, садясь за стол напротив.  
\- Не считал это уместным. Привык видеть все это... - Он обводит рукой комнату. - Только на улицах и в общественных местах.  
\- Сейчас считаешь?  
Парень странно хмурится, отводя взгляд.  
\- Нет. Моя погода все ещё лето.  
Дэрил застывает, не донеся вилку со спагетти до рта. Он смотрит на сидящего перед собой парня, одетого в серую футболку и легкие спортивные штаны. Парня, которого не мог забыть с самого пикника.  
Диксон вспоминает, как брат рассказывал об обманной лихорадке, мучавшей Андреа, и доедает пасту через силу. Потому что сраная надежда просыпается в душе в ту же секунду. И переставший наконец буран за окном, этому только способствует.

Пол не может понять, как это пришло ему в голову. Но с Диксоном он начинает дурачиться, словно они подростки.  
\- Тебе нельзя курить.  
\- Ох, завали.  
Дэрил стоит рядом, пока Ровиа убирает чистою посуду в шкафы. Его руки мелко дрожат от понимания, что тарелки, чашки и столовые приборы в этом доме в единственном экземпляре. Как этот Эрик посмел бросить свою родственную душу? Как он посмел оставить Диксона одного? Пол смотрит, как мужчина прикуривает, выдыхая дым. Он выхватывает сигарету из хватки тонких губ, затягивается, думая, что действительно предвзят. И сразу же начинает кашлять, сгибаясь пополам и чувствуя тепло пальцев, забравших у него сигарету обратно.  
\- Никогда не курил?  
\- Даже не пробовал.  
\- И травку?  
\- Нет!  
Пол пьет воду, пытаясь смыть изо рта привкус дыма, и серьезно смотрит на Диксона.  
\- Ты куришь только эту сигарету. Только одну.  
\- Только одну, - вторит ему Дэрил. И Ровиа не понимает, почему мужчина так внимательно рассматривает его, щуря взгляд.

Новый друг Мэгги оказывается настоящей загадкой. Он моментально переходит на игривость, которая тут же сменяется серьезностью. В его заботе нет назидания, как в действиях Рика, Кэрол и Аарона. Дэрил даже не замечает, как Иисус, рассказывая о своих путешествиях, увлекает его в комнату. Он садится в мягкий пуфик, который Бет дарила на прошлый день рождения, и Диксон напротив устраивается на своем матрасе у камина. Он не осознавая отзеркаливает действия парня, зарывающегося в пуф, закутываясь в одеяла. И слушает, пока очередной рассказ не закончится. Когда Иисус замолкает, вспомнивший Грин Дэрил предлагает ему сыграть в "Я никогда не".  
\- Это алкогольная игра. - Иисус хмурится, сцепляя руки в замок. Диксон пожимает плечами.  
\- Не обязательно пить.  
И они играют. Дэрил слушает, отвечает и любуется. В большей степени любуется, рассматривая детали, которые только мельком отметил для себя в чужой внешности на пикнике.  
\- Я никогда не жил в большой семье.  
\- Я тоже. У меня был брат, Мэрл. Мы перебирались из Джорджии, когда в Атланте столкнулись с лихорадкой и семьей Рика. За пять лет болезней и борьбы нас стало больше, мы сплотились.  
Иисус несколько раз кивает, чуть хмурясь, и между бровей у него появляется маленькая складочка.  
\- У меня никогда не было прозвища.  
\- Имя Иисус мне дали знакомые и друзья. Я многим помогал в Хилтоппе, когда была угроза лихорадки, а когда путешествовал, ну... - Парень указывает на свое лицо. - Похож внешне. Меня зовут Пол Ровиа.  
Парень смущенно улыбается, заправляя прядь волос за ухо. Диксон думает, что имя Пол несомненно идет ему. Волосы Ровиа лежат на плечах в беспорядке, а когда он поворачивает или наклоняет голову, медленно ниспадают на лицо, перетекая, будто вода в водопаде.  
Постепенно их вопросы становятся более личными.  
\- Я никогда не был влюблен безответно.  
\- Я был. В Рика. Первые года два.  
Брови Пола изумлённо поднимаются, образуя на лбу морщинки. В свое время Дэрил подобного тоже от себя не ожидал. Но это помогло ему в себе разобраться.  
\- Я никогда не искал своей души.  
Диксон не может не затронуть эту тему. Не проверить свою догадку. Но Пол выглядит грустным, отвечая:  
\- Я перестал искать, переехав сюда.  
Дэрилу хочется сказать "ты нашел", но он не может быть уверен. Весна и лето докажут, прав он в своей догадке или его надежда обманывает его. Когда он засыпает, за окном становится чуть светлей, но нет ни одной снежинки.

 


	2. Зелень

Они лежат на поляне в парке, греясь на солнце, и Пол с улыбкой поглядывает на проходящих людей. Благо никто не обращает на них внимания, проходя мимо. Ровиа гладит траву и цветы, которые для остальных наверняка снег, и слушает неожиданные откровения Энид.  
\- Мне кажется, что Карл влюблен так же, как и я, но... моя погода изменится только через девять месяцев. А может, и нет. Целых девять месяцев неопределенности, господи! За это время можно ребенка родить!  
Пол посмеивается стенаниям девушки.  
\- Скорее, выносить.  
Энид кидает в него клочок травы.  
\- А тебе не кажется это жестоким? Представь, как было бы проще - видишь этого человека и сразу же понимаешь, что это твоя родственная душа. И не нужно ждать никакой погоды, чтобы проверить это!  
\- А зачем смотреть на погоду? Если человек тебе нравится, так и будь с ним.  
Ровиа прекрасно помнит, как влюблялся иногда, будучи подростком, и всей душой желал, чтобы этот человек был его. Но всегда его интерес гас из-за каких-то деталей и гас быстро, так что даже отсутствие смены погоды не пригодилось.  
\- Но если он не тот? Я не хочу тратить время.  
Пол тяжело вздыхает, подумав о том, у кого времени уже не осталось. Но кому и не нужно уже искать.  
\- Попробуй. Он ведь нравится тебе?  
\- Я забываю, что мир вокруг существует, рядом с ним.  
\- Попробуй.  
Они лежат какое-то время молча. Ровиа крутит в руке сорванный стебель полыни, вспоминая, как приглядывал за Дэрилом. Думая о том, что хотел бы приглядывать за ним и дальше... Пол не думает, что это было бы уместно, ведь он не часть их большой семьи.  
\- А ты? - неожиданно спрашивает Энид. - Ты не влюблен?  
\- Разве что немного.  
\- И почему до сих пор не воспользовался своим же советом?  
Ровиа грустно улыбается девушке, цепляя стебель себе в волосы за ухом.  
\- Он уже нашел свою душу.  
\- Ох! Прости...  
Энид обнимает его за плечи одной рукой и целует в щеку. Со стороны они наверняка казались бы влюбленной парочкой, если бы для всего мира сейчас было лето, а не зима.

Дэрил валяется на кровати, заваленный одеялами и грелками, высунув только голову и руку, которой помогает Джудит строить замок. Он подает ей детали лего, а девочка надстраивает каркас. Меняя его в зависимости от сочиняемой ей истории.  
\- И у принца не будет шанса её вытащить... Башня! Принцесса будет сидеть в башне!  
Надстроив отдельную высокую прямоугольную "башню" к замку, малышка деловито вытерла пот со лба и заправила волосы за уши.  
\- Готово!  
\- Играем?  
\- Да!  
Изображая дракона, охраняющего принцессу в замке, Дэрил забывает о мыслях, что преследуют его все время, но перед тем как уехать из дома друга, он сообщает провожающему его Рику:  
\- Кто-то из вас подарит мне мобильный. Я знаю, Кэрол проговорилась. Подарите мне его заранее.  
\- Заранее?  
\- Ага.  
Граймс поначалу смотрит на него недоуменно, а после расцветает в улыбке и крепко обнимает.  
\- Не забудь только познакомить нас с ним!  
\- Ладно.  
Диксон не делится с Риком или кем-то ещё своими сомнениями. Но когда Гленн приезжает к нему с подарком, то чувствует необходимым рассказать конкретно ему.  
\- Я добавил все номера, так что можешь звонить...  
\- А номер Пола?  
\- Пол?  
\- Иисус, тренер Мэгги.  
Реакция Гленна оказывается идентичной реакции Рика. Он улыбается, создавая новый контакт.  
\- Только не забудь сообщить всем.  
Дэрил принимает из рук друга телефон, где на экране открыт контакт «Пол». Он кусает губы, мельком глядя в окно, где медленно идет снег. Без каких-либо метелей и буранов. Мягкий снегопад.  
\- Если это он, сообщу.  
Ри понимает его. Они проводят вечер, поедая пиццу, и Гленн рассказывает Диксону о том, что тот пропустил, пока лежал с лихорадкой.

Ровиа думает, что это новый финт его погодных условий после жары - цветы и растения повсюду! На своем подоконнике за окном он видит цветущие азалии, густая зеленая трава устилает землю. Каждый гектар, где нет асфальта.  
Рядом с квартирой Пола стена вся увита вьюном с яркими фиолетовыми цветками. Не выдержав, Пол покупает себе фиалки. Потому что руки чешутся начать поливать герани, неожиданно появившиеся в клумбах под окнами зала. Когда он ухаживает за своим цветком дома, точно зная, что тот реален для всех, становится легче.  
Ровиа как раз поливает Вайлет, прощупывая пальцем влажную землю, когда его телефон звонит. Номер незнакомый, и Пол прекрасно знает, что это означает. Алекс работал в полиции, он наверняка смог как-то узнать его новый номер, поэтому, ответив на звонок, Пол сразу начинает говорить.  
\- Привет, Алекс. Да, я сменил номер. Нет, я не собирался общаться с тобой снова. Да, нам пора найти своих людей. Нет, это не повод быть вместе. Да, я тебя простил. Нет, я никуда не поеду, и тебе не стоит приезжать. Я не скажу, где остановился, и больше не намерен с тобой говорить. Пожалуйста, займись уже своей жизнью и не звони мне больше.  
Пол вешает трубку, выдыхая. Надеясь, что избавился от груза. Когда тот же номер перезванивает через секунду, Ровиа уже не сдерживается, прикрикивая:  
\- Я не ясно выразился?  
Но голос, что Пол слышит, заставляет его со вздохом опуститься на кушетку.  
\- Что, блядь, ещё за Алекс?  
\- Дэрил?  
\- Ага. Мне помочь набить ему морду?  
Пол смеется с ноткой истерики, облокотившись виском о стекло и смотря, как среди азалий появляются, вырастая словно за минуту, несколько нераскрытых бутонов роз. Он понимает, что цветы отражают его влюбленность. Видимо, действительно сильную, раз он встречает их везде.

Они говорят по телефону, и Дэрил внимательно следит, как в момент их разговоров снег перестает. Диксон слушает Пола и даже не замечает, как их рассказы о путешествиях и машинах переплетаются в нехитрый план отправиться на байке в путешествие по побережью. Дэрил слышит легкий испуг в голосе Ровиа, когда предлагает это.  
\- Вдвоем?  
\- Ну да.  
Шутливый настрой Пола, походящий на флирт, тут же сменяется на серьезный.  
\- Я подумаю.  
Диксон звонит ему почти каждый день, в какой-то момент замечая, что они общаются обо всем. Утром они рассуждают о кофе и мороженом, вечером смотрят одно и то же тупое телешоу. Через две недели тариф его телефона требует положить денег на счет, и для Диксона это становится неожиданностью. Гленн смеется над ним, но все объясняет.

Когда Дэрил перестает звонить ему каждую свободную минуту, Ровиа понимает, что скучает. Ему не хватает этих пустых разговоров и глупых планов почти физически. Все время до этого Пол даже зубы перед сном умудрялся чистить, говоря с Дэрилом!  
А теперь все, что у него есть, - это фиалки, которые он поливает, и квартира, которая казалась такой живой, пока они болтали. Но Ровиа убеждает себя, что все нормально. К родственной душе тянет сильнее. Наверняка Диксон предпочел говорить с Эриком, а не с ним.

Диксон ходит по торговому центру с сестрами Грин перед самым Рождеством. Бет цепляется за его руку и не отпускает, пока не увидит в каком-нибудь магазине хорошую вещь. Помня, как девочка почти умерла у него на руках, Дэрил более чем не против этого проявления чувств. Он тоже сильно скучал по Бет.  
Они разделяются, только чтобы купить подарки друг другу. Диксон уже заготовил для Грин арбалет, в компанию к которому покупает духи, а семейство Ри получит от них всех автомобиль. Но Дэрил все равно покупает набор рождественских свитеров для Мэгги и Гленна и один малюсенький свитер для Хершела.  
Они встречаются вновь и обходят новый этаж, лениво поглядывая на витрины. Даже Бет уже устало идет рядом и почти ничего не рассказывает о колледже.  
Дэрил решает, что это хорошая возможность спросить.  
\- Ты позовешь Иисуса и Энид на Рождество?  
\- Энид уже позвал Карл. Но Иисуса я позову, даже выбрала ему подарок. Вон тот магазин, видишь? Свитер с елками?  
\- Ага. - Дэрил видит, но замечает не только манекен в упомянутом свитере, но и кожаную куртку на втором манекене. Неожиданно Диксон вспоминает запись тренировки, что Ри показывала ему, где Ровиа был в одних шортах. Ему сразу же представляется эта кожанка, накинутая на обнаженные плечи Пола. И смущенная улыбка Ровиа, одетого в одну лишь кожанку...  
Когда Дэрил приводит девушек в магазин и берет куртку в руки, Мэгги сообщает:  
\- Мы тут же покупали Иисусу пальто. И эту куртку он тоже мерил.  
\- Подошла?  
\- Как влитая!  
Мэгги находит ему нужный размер, пока Бет светится понимающей улыбкой.  
\- Поздравлять пока не буду.  
\- Вообще не надо.  
Но Бет все же крепко обнимает его, шепча, что рада, стоит им выйти из магазина.

Пол нервничает, собирая подарки для всех, с кем успел познакомиться на пикнике. Для семьи Граймсов это набор рождественской посуды, для Мэгги и Энид крутые леггинсы на тренировку. Пижамки с динозавриками для Хершела и Джудит. Гленну книгу о саморазвитии с упором на полезность бега по утрам. И набор из двух кружек для Диксона. Он столько хотел купить ему! В шутку - кольцо в виде байка или маску белки, серьезно - книгу об охоте или светящуюся фигурку пингвина; но выбрал почему-то две большие кофейные чашки со снеговиками. Он думает, что, может, в этот раз родственная душа Диксона появится вместе с ним. И он напомнит этими чашками, что, вообще-то, сама судьба велела им быть вместе.  
Ровиа старается не замечать, как ему больно от этих мыслей. Он упаковывает и подписывает подарки, прежде чем положить их в рюкзак и поехать к Граймсам.

Шива прыгает на него, валит на землю, облизывая лицо и рыча. Когда Тигрица успокаивается, Дэрил гладит ей живот, сидя рядом, и рассказывает о всех своих чувствах. Ей он может доверить свои переживания. Сказать о мечтах, снах...  
Шива нежится, внимательно слушая, и облизывает ему руки, прежде чем отпустить. Диксон обнимает её за шею, шепча, что любит. И только тогда уходит из вольера. Восторженные дети за стеклом расстроенно кричат, думая, что это было закончившееся шоу.

Пол выкладывает свои подарки под огромную ель, успевая заметить два свертка со своим именем. Он ужасается тому, как свертков под ней много. И все разных форм и размеров.  
Дом Граймсов огромен, он уже вмещает в себя порядка десяти человек, а Ровиа помнит, что их много больше. Он подходит к столу, где расположились, болтая, Энид и Мэгги, когда слышит слова Дэрила и Рика, стоящих недалеко от них.  
\- Так Эрика не будет?  
\- Нет, они с Аароном и Грейси присоединятся к нам завтра на базаре.  
Пол хватается за грудь, чувствуя, как бешено бьется его сердце. Он думал, что родственная душа Дэрила просто не живет с ним, но... Эрик завел другую семью! Родственная душа Диксона отказалась от него, предала! Боже... Иисус спешит напиться быстрее, лишь бы не чувствовать той злобы и боли, что он испытывает, зная какую наверняка боль ощущает, имея такую родственную душу, Дэрил.

Диксон уводит сильно захмелевшего Ровиа, когда Джудит просит уложить её спать. Пол идет за ним, цепляясь за рукав, пока Дэрил несет малышку до её комнаты. Они втроем укладываются на кровати из розовых одеял, и Джудит смеется, накрывая их. Ровиа, повинуясь строгим указаниям девочки, поправляет ей одеяло со всех сторон и ложится рядом с ними.  
Дэрил читает их боевой малышке сказку про драконов, чувствуя, как Пол, положивший голову ему на плечо, мирно дремлет.  
Когда сказка заканчивается, а Джудит начинает тихо сопеть, Дэрил убирает книгу и переворачивается, чтобы лежать лицом к Ровиа. Мужчина не открывает глаз, только держит его за плечо и не противится, когда Диксон осторожно кладет руку ему на бок.  
\- Почему вы зовете её боевой малышкой?  
\- Её мать болела, когда она родилась. Все боялись, что Джудит не выживет, появится на свет, уже заразившись. Но выяснилось, что она здорова, хоть и родилась чуть раньше срока. Мать Джудит умерла, и мы по очереди кормили её смесью. Карл не мог придумать ей имя, Рик был не в себе. И я назвал её боевой малышкой. Прижилось.  
\- Это хорошее имя.  
Дэрил чуть сильнее сжимает ладонь, чувствуя литые мышцы под ней, гладит свободной рукой кончики чужих волос и думает, что безумно хочет поцеловать Ровиа.  
\- Да. Хорошее.  
Диксон просыпается утром от ощущения тепла, обнаруживая Джудит, лежащую поперек кровати головой на его животе, и Пола, прижавшегося к нему боком. Дэрил обнимает их обоих, целуя спящего мужчину в макушку. За окном светлое морозное утро и медленно падают огромные хлопья снега.

Пол волнуется, что его подарки не понравятся одаряемым. Особенно Дэрилу. Диксон сначала открывает подарки семьи, поэтому, насмотревшись на несколько различных свитеров, новогодних безделушек и наборов сигарет, Ровиа чувствует себя идиотом. Две чашки? Лучше бы он купил того пингвина!  
\- Я подумал, у тебя в квартире мало посуды, так что...  
Он пытается как-то оправдать свой подарок, но, видимо, делает только хуже, видя, как гаснет взгляд Дэрила. Мужчина все равно говорит спасибо, но Пол видит, что его подарок расстроил Диксона. Только когда все отправляются на прогулку, до него доходит, что Диксон мог расстроиться из-за того, что Ровиа предпочел открыть его подарок вечером.

На базаре днем не слишком ярко. Самый шик начнется вечером, когда все домики зажгут гирлянды и огни, а для детей устроят шоу с зажиганием елки. Джудит таскается с ним и Полом, держась за их руки. Девочка иногда подпрыгивает, зависая в воздухе. Втроем они ходят между домиков, выбирая, что съесть. В одной из палаток они покупают пончик малышке и грог себе. Джудит увлечённо рассказывает о том, как она с братом играла в подсчет елок в прошлом году на базаре, и Дэрил наблюдает, как искренне глядит на неё Ровиа. Как он слушает девочку, действительно интересуясь историей.  
Они не успевают далеко уйти от палатки, где малышка ела пончик, как натыкаются на Аарона и Эрика. Грейси, идущая за руку с последним, сразу же бежит обняться с Джудит. Девочки взвизгивают и наперебой что-то рассказывают друг другу, пока мужчины здороваются друг с другом.  
Дэрил обнимает Аарона и Эрика, а после наблюдает, как они пожимают руки Полу. Ровиа стоит, словно задеревенев, со стаканчиком глинтвейна в руке и выглядит далеко не дружелюбно. Диксон не помнит, чтобы видел такое злое выражение лица у него хотя бы однажды за все время их знакомства.  
\- Можно я пойду с Грейси и её папами к елке, Дэрил?  
\- Телефон у тебя?  
Джудит гладит себя по животу, где под курткой у неё на шнурке висит маленький детский телефончик.  
\- Иди.  
Дэрил делает комплимент спагетти Эрика напоследок, зная, что не благодарил его за них, пока болел, и пара уходит. Они остаются наедине с Полом, который залпом допивает свой глинтвейн. Диксон выхватывает у него почти пустой стаканчик буквально изо рта.  
\- У тебя не было проблем с алкоголем раньше.  
\- Не было. Но, возможно, появились...  
Ровиа больше не выглядит злым, скорее разочарованным или даже отчаянным. Дэрил допивает свой напиток, следуя чужому примеру, и отводит Пола чуть в сторону от домиков. Он кладет руки на бедра, чувствуя себя похожим на Рика, когда тот собирался решить что-то важное или отчитать кого-нибудь из детей.  
\- Что за хрень? Рассказывай.  
Ровиа несколько секунд смотрит на его лицо, поджав губы, решая что-то для себя видимо. Но после вздыхает и говорит:  
\- Я просто... не понимаю. Как это произошло? Почему? Эрик не видит, какой ты? Но он не может не видеть! И он просто уходит, заводит семью, а ты... почему он оставил тебя? Как ты его отпустил? Как можно бросить свою родственную душу? Как он мог бросить тебя? Он ведь даже не помогал тебе, когда ты болел. Когда тебе нужна была помощь! Это немыслимо, это...  
Пол выглядит уязвимо, будто готов вот-вот сказать или сделать что-то ещё. Что-то, что думает непозволительным совершать.  
\- Это несправедливо. И мне больно за тебя.  
Дэрил слушает это, поглядывая на обнимающихся недалеко между домиков Аарона и Эрика. Слова Ровиа многое в его поведении объясняют.  
\- Ты думаешь, Эрик - моя родственная душа?  
\- Думаю? Разве это не... - Пол хмурится, чуть наклоняя голову. Его волосы плавно спадают с плеча, и Диксон еле удерживает себя от того, чтобы снова потрогать кончики.  
\- Эрик и Аарон - родственные души. Я свою не нашел. Поэтому болел.  
\- Но ты же... - Ровиа взмахивает рукой, показывая на одежду Дэрила, и тот берет его за эту руку, переплетая их пальцы.  
\- Моя погода - зима. После сорока она меня буквально замораживала. Поэтому я заболел.  
Пол смотрит на него минуту, обдумывая услышанное, а после прикрывает глаза рукой.  
\- Я такой идиот! Боже... - Ровиа отрывает руку от лица, смотря на Дэрила. Теперь он кажется Диксону чуть счастливым. Полным надежды, возможно даже. - Так можем мы...  
Дэрил смотрит, как Пол чуть приподнимает их руки, несмело улыбаясь.  
\- Да. Можем.  
Ровиа смущенно улыбается, пряча взгляд, и Дэрил очень хочет скорее увидеть его в той кожанке, что так и осталась в доме Граймсов нераспакованной.

Пол ведет их в парк, где уже гулял с Мэгги и Энид. Они ходят по пустым тропинкам и рассказывают друг другу про свою погоду. Ровиа ещё ни разу не было так интересно слушать о зиме и рассказывать о лете.  
\- Так обычно зелени не много?  
\- Почему? Её всегда одно и то же количество. Просто сейчас вокруг ещё и куча цветов.  
Пол ведет Диксона на поляну, сходя с тропы.  
\- Вот тут. Здесь куст пионов. - Ровиа указывает рукой в нужном направлении, объясняя и пытаясь продемонстрировать. - Там ирисы. А под ногами у нас полынь и клевер. А вон там, у самой топы, немного колокольчиков и незабудок. Тот куст весь состоит из гвоздик. Зелени я верю, но точно знаю, что половина из всех этих цветов растет не так и не в таком виде. А что у тебя?  
\- Мы стоим среди кучи сугробов. И сейчас уже почти стемнело.  
\- Стемнело? В пять часов?  
\- Да. Зимой всегда рано темнеет.  
\- Ого!  
\- И идет снег. Такие белые огромные хлопья. У тебя вся борода и волосы в них.  
Пол позволяет чужой руке погладить себя по волосам и коснуться скулы. Он смотрит на чуть улыбающегося Диксона, слышит, как вдали звучит рождественская музыка, и этот момент кажется если и не волшебным, то самым подходящим.  
Ровиа чуть приподнимается на мысочки, дотягиваясь до губ Дэрила. Он целует осторожно, чувствуя, как раскрываются губы мужчины, а руки обнимают за талию. Поцелуй выходит нежным и долгим. Полу даже чудится, как что-то холодное и маленькое касается его щек и лба. Отстранившись от Диксона, он оглядывается по сторонам, замечая, как огромное количество белых точек медленно падает с неба, ложась на полог зелени. Они оседают на плечи Дэрила, на его черную кожаную куртку, и это такой контраст.  
\- Попкорн.  
\- Что?  
\- Я думаю, что хлопья снега похожи на пушинки.  
Дэрил кивает, прижимая его крепче к себе и целуя в скулу.  
\- Немного.  
Они стоят, обнявшись, посреди зеленой поляны, покрываемой снегом. Пол прижимается к Дэрилу всем телом, иногда целуя его, и думает, что это лучшая смена погоды и самая невероятная встреча с родственной душой, которая только может быть.

 


End file.
